


Weakness

by TavertianMind



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (Past) Masaru | Victor/Beet | Bede, Established Dande | Leon/Hop, Gloria as a sterotypical Scottich woman, Gloria's Accent Is Poorly Written I KNOW And I'm Genuinely Sorry. :(, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Raihan's Gonna Punch A Bitch, Victor and Gloria are siblings, Victor and his forever unrequited crush on Hop, Victor as a villain for the sake of the story, Victor will NEVER have Hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavertianMind/pseuds/TavertianMind
Summary: Raihan meets the new Fairy Type Gym Leader and makes a horrible first impression. But why was Bede so mad at him in the first place over some simple flirting? When he finds out, he's not gonna be too happy about it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop (Pokemon), Raihan/Bede, Raihan/Beet | Bede
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot because I want this pair to exist on the internet and not just in my head.
> 
> Might do more. There is a very good chance of that happening.

Raihan had always been confident in himself and it almost always really showed. At least, he liked to think he did. Which was why, when all the Gym Leaders had been introduced to their new compatriot, he had gone up to Bede with a grin on his face.

He had then taken Bede’s throwing hand in both of his own and said, “I can see why you became the Fairy Type Gym Leader. Because just looking at you makes this Dragon weak in the knees.”

Bede’s face grew bright red but, instead of smiling at the compliment, he scowled and snatched his hand back. And then he said, “If you ever make fun of me like that again, I’ll show you just how strong Fairy Types really are, you arrogant prick,” with a scowl so deep Raihan legitimately grew concerned for himself. A little bit, anyways.

#

When he told Leon the next time they met up for training, the former champion actually had the gall to clutch his stomach as he laughed at Raihan’s expense.

“It isn’t funny, man! He’s super cute and I fucked it up and I don’t even know what I did!” The Dragon master whined, crossing his arms with a pout.

Once Leon finally stopped laughing, he shook his head, the amused smile suddenly gone from his lips.

"Sorry, Raihan. It's just that I never would have figured something like that would ever happen to you. Granted, it makes sense because of what happened, but it's still funny to think about with the way you are." He said, shaking his head.

"Wait, what? What happened? Did he get hurt or something?" Raihan asked, frowning.

"Well, yeah, actually. I can't tell you any specifics, but yes. He's been through quite a bit recently, so that's more than likely the reason he got mad at you."

Raihan’s frown deepened at Leon’s words and he crossed his arms.

“Is that so…?” He mumbled, thoughts turning to what he already knew about Bede.

He had been a Gym Challenger according to what he had said during the Finals. He had even been endorsed by Chairman Rose, hadn’t he? Yeah, that sounded about right. That and the fact that he had said something to Victor about things not going his way?

Maybe they were rivals or something?

“Raihan?” Leon’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Huh? What?”

The former champion raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve been saying your name for a good minute, now. Hop called, he wants to meet for dinner at Hulbury’s Seafood. So we’re gonna have to cut this short.”

Raihan couldn’t help but snort.

“Are you sure you can make it on your own?” He joked.

“That’s why I’m gonna leave now, so I’m not late then. See ya.” Leon said, waving before he ran off.

Raihan shook his head. It was a real good thing the rumors about Leon’s thing for him were just that. Their conversation when he had found out Leon and Hop were in a long-committed relationship had been awkward, but a relief.

Especially considering Bede was _much_ more his type. Even if he had to convince the new Gym Leader about that, too.

#

The next day, Raihan decided to go to Postwick. After spending hours debating on whether or not he should, the Dragon Gym Leader went to talk to Victor. If anyone knew anything about Bede it was the champion himself.

It was Gloria who answered the door.

“Och, Ah never expected tae see ya of all people here in Postwick.” She said, clearly surprised.

“I came here to talk to Victor. I need to ask him about something.”

“Ya do, aye? Well, he’s up in his room at tha moment. Sulkin`.”

“Sulking? What’s there for _him_ to sulk about?”

Gloria looked up at him, the most bland look on her face as she said, “He’s got ae stupid crush on Hop and will nae give it up.”

Raihan stared at her, wide-eyed.

“Seriously? I didn’t think anyone was stupid enough to try to get between Leon and Hop. If they were twins, they’d probably have had sex while their mom was pregnant with them.”

“Ha! Tha’s whit Bede said!” Gloria said with a frown and a huff.

“So they do know each other!” Raihan exclaimed.

“Know each other? Tha two ae them _dated_ fer a wee mite!” Gloria told him, her frown turning into an angry scowl.

“ _Dated?_ How long has Victor been into Hop?… Do I want to know?”

“Longer than befer he was datin’ Bede. Tha’s fer sure.”

It was Raihan’s turn to scowl.

“Did Bede know?”

“Not until righ’ befer he broke thin’s off. I dinnae know whit’s gotten intae my brother, but ‘taint nuthin’ good ‘ll come ae it.” Gloria admitted, shaking her head in clear exasperation.

“I see. Well, you let Victor know I wanna talk to him, okay? Preferably at the vault in Hammerlock. Okay?”

Gloria lifted an eyebrow, but smirked as well.

“Aye. Will do.”

#

Victor had left him a message saying he’d be able to meet Raihan at the vault on the upcoming Saturday at noon. At first, Raihan had been worried considering the exact date, but he had quickly come up with a plan that just might work in his favour.

For once, he wasn’t on his phone getting ready to take a selfie. Instead, Raihan was currently setting up reservations for Hulbury’s. Leon had said Hop was _still_ thanking him regularly for it. So he was definitely hoping Bede would like it, too.

“I see you have your head buried in that Rotom phone like always.” Bede’s exasperated voice said.

Raihan looked up to greet Bede now that he was done and his breath caught in his throat. Instead of wearing his long jacket or his Gym Leader uniform, Bede was wearing high-waisted jean shorts and a tucked in, white, button-up shirt with long sleeves. He even had a pair of white-framed sunglasses perched on top of his head.

“Bloody Hell. It’s a good thing Hulbury’s is a classy place.” Raihan blurted out.

“Ex-cuse me?” Bede said, a newly familiar scowl making its way onto his face.

“I- it’s White Day.” Rahian told him, suddenly feeling the least confident he ever had.

All he wanted was a simple date for the day. He had told himself he would be able to hold out when it came to sex- he didn’t want to scare Bede off -but his thoughts were quickly going down the gutter.

“I am _highly_ aware of the fact, Raihan. What’s your point?”

“I wanted- I just wanted to treat you to lunch. I mean, I _just_ got the reservations set for Hulbury’s so I thought- I thought you might like to go on a date- with me- today…Because I want to take you out for…White Day.” Raihan managed to get out, despite the fact that the platinum-blond was clearly unimpressed with him or his words.

“A _date_ , huh?” He said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I don’t suppose you had any _other_ plans besides that. Do you?”

“Not really,” Raihan admitted, “I figured I’d be lucky enough to just get a _date_ in the first place. I didn’t wanna push my luck after the first time we met. Hell, I’m surprised you even agreed to meet me here.”

Bede sighed and shook his head, before walking up to Raihan.

“I can’t say I’m not surprised myself. I won’t beat around the bush: I think you’re an arrogant prick. The _only_ reason I agreed to talk to you after that so-called ‘joke’ was because I was willing to give you _one_ chance to redeem yourself.”

“But it wasn’t a joke! I meant what I said. Sure, even I can admit that it was a pretty cheesy pick-up line. But I _meant_ it. I _swear._ ” Raihan said, pleading for Bede to believe him with his eyes as well as his words.

Bede looked away, but bit his lip as if trying to decide whether or not Raihan was telling the truth.

“I don’t know if I really can believe you…” He admitted, sounding almost _lost_.

Raihan pursed his lips, the unfamiliar feeling of anger rising up in his chest. Placing his hands on Bede’s shoulders he said,

“even if you don’t go out with me, that’s fine. I won’t be happy, but I’ll get over it. Clearly, something happened that’s bothering you. Something that _isn’t_ so easy to get over. If Victor hurt you I swear I’ll-”

“How do _you_ know about Victor?” Bede hissed.

“Gloria told me you two dated even though he had a thing for Hop.”

“She…she wasn’t lying, but…But I had hoped she would have kept it a secret…” Bede said.

“Did he tell you? He didn’t try to use you to get Hop _jealous_ or something stupid like that, did he?”

Bede’s subsequent silence and act of hiding his face behind his hair was answer enough.

So, when Victor showed up at exactly noon, Raihan walked past Bede. Victor, who was too busy looking at Bede in surprise, missed the fist coming straight for his face.

The champion staggered back, clutching his eye and crying out in surprise and pain. 

“That’s for being a manipulative, lying, little _bitch!_ ” Raihan shouted, still filled with body-shaking rage, and stalking forward to give Victor a second black eye. But, luckily for the champion, Bede grabbed his elbow, shouting,

“don’t! He’s not worth it!”

“But-!”

“Raihan. Don’t,” Bede said, looking up at him with a serious expression, his eyes sort of misty, “you said you made reservations, right? We don’t want to be late, do we?”

Raihan glanced at Victor for a split second before turning his attention to Bede and saying, “you’re right. If we take a flying taxi, we should still be able to get there at a good time. Maybe even get window seats,” with a toothy grin.

“I’d like that.” Bede said, slipping his arm into Raihan’s with a small smile.

The two then made their way passed the still-in-shock champion and out of the Hammerlock vault.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call Raihan/Bede Egoshipping because these two dorks have MASSIVE egos and I figured it fit. hahaha
> 
> Also, Leon and Hop are forever in love and thirsty for each other and sometimes their bullshit either makes people uncomfortable or roll their eyes. Which is why they can't sit next to each other at the dinner table anymore. Sitting across the table was the only compromise they were willing to make and they STILL make googly-eyes at each other. And play footsie sometimes.


End file.
